


love you dude

by deducingontheroof



Series: SASO 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, This is DUMB, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SASO Bonus Round One<br/>"Remember when they got matching piercings because rings are too mainstream?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you dude

"Nishinoya Yuu, will you marry me?"  
Tanaka sinks down on one knee and offers his speechless boyfriend a ring. Well. A Ring Pop.  
Noya covers his mouth with his hands, and his shoulders start shaking. Tanaka waits nervously; is Noya crying? Is that a good thing, if your boyfriend cries when you propose?  
"N-Noya?" he prompts carefully.  
Noya moves his hands from his face, and he starts giggling. Soon, it's a full-fledged laugh. Noya bends over, having completely lost control.  
"A Ring Pop!" the libero wheezes, "You finally propose... and this is what you do!"  
"I was saving!!" Tanaka defends weakly, "Nee-san told me to do the whole, ya know, three months salary thing. But then I got fired, so this is what was left!!"  
"Ryuu, it's fine!! I didn't want a ring anyway. They're way too cliche," Noya reassures, accepting the Ring Pop and happily popping it into his mouth.  
"Is- is that a yes?" Tanaka asks hopefully. Noya nods, and Tanaka gleefully glomps his tiny boyfriend, picking him up and spinning him around.  
"Hey, I've got an idea, way better than rings. You game?" Noya asks once Tanaka puts him down.  
"Yeah, definitely!"  
-  
"You're sure about this, Ryuu?" Noya asks again.  
"Yeah!! What's cooler than matching piercings?"  
Tanaka is actually terrified, having never gotten a piercing before.  
But he knows that piercings are Noya's _thing,_ so he'll go along with it.  
"Alright!! Let's do it then!"  
Noya chooses a simple nostril piercing, with a basic (and inexpensive) stud. They speed through the paperwork, and before long, they're sitting next to each other while the employee gets things ready.  
Noya's piercing goes off without a hitch; the short punk has had many piercings in the past, and doesn't even flinch.  
Tanaka isn't as lucky. This is his first piercing, and the second the metal pierces his nose, he howls in pain and forces back tears.  
"Motherfucker!!" Tanaka swears violently.  
"You alright, Ryuu?" Noya asks, holding back a giggle.  
"Oi, you laughing at me, Noya?" Tanaka demands indignantly, "I'll have you know that I'm not like you, alright?! I don't do this all the time, I'm not all-"  
Noy cuts Tanaka off with a fond kiss to the lips, careful not to brush against the latter's tender nose. He laughs, softly and fondly, when he pulls away.  
"Thanks for doin' this, Ryuu," Noya says happily, "I love you, dude."  
"Love you too, Yuu."


End file.
